vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Decimation List/Xeno Division
---- NOTE:THIS IS THE FIRST VERSION OF ALIEN DECIMATION WITH FOUR PHASES! THE INFO IS OUTDATED, IF YOU WISH TO SEE TODAY'S ALIEN DECIMATION GO HERE! ---- Event Overview Alien forces have launched a large scale assault into our sector. Rebels, you and your allies must resist against these invaders! Destroy their fleets, their bases and capital ships to show them invaders are not welcome into our space. Phases |-|Initial Phase= Phase 1: Hive Fleets spawn from Unstable Wormholes, featuring classic Alien Hives. The singleplayer version has 2 Hives while the co-op version has 3 Hives, all filled with swarms and gatlings. In addition, the co-op Hives have Rift Beams. Hive Fleet 40-55-0.png|A Hive Fleet. Approach with caution. Large Hive Fleet 40-70-0.png|A Large Hive Fleet. Engage with allies. |-|Intermediate Phase= Phase 2 (and 3*): Hive Fleets continue to spawn from Unstable Wormholes, as well as Reaper and Barrage Hive Fleets. The Reaper fleets contain a large number of Alien Reapers which swarm your ships and deal heavy damage if not taken out quickly. Earlier iterations use the first formation with weaker ships at the front; later iterations use the second formation with equally strong ships throughout the entire fleet. On the other hand, the Barrage Hive fleets contain Barrage Hives which deal a ton of damage from long range but are fairly weak once you get close enough. They also have a Stasis Field to slow down the advance of your ships. In later Decimations, Harvester Fleets also spawn during this phase, which contain a single classic Alien Harvester, armed with a variety of swarms and weapons, as well as a damaging shockwave. *: Only applicable for Alien Decimations with 4 phases. Unknown Reaper Fleet 60-80.png|STRIKER pattern Target. A formation of rapid Unknown craft ready to attack. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Unknown Reaper Fleet 60-88 1.png|STRIKER pattern Target: A formation of rapid Unknown craft ready to attack. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Unknown_Barrage_Hive_70-78.png|DEFENSE Pattern Target: Long range Hive fleets armed with a variety of weapons. Recommended: Cruisers and Cutters. Alien_Harvester_75-85-0.png|A capital class Alien ship with regenerative capabilities. |-|Boss Phase= Phase 3 (4*): Various types of Harvester Fleets spawn during this phase, including Classic, Reaper and Barrage: the exact type varies from Decimation to Decimation, but all of them feature Alien Harvesters. The Reaper Harvester fleet contains 6 Alien Reapers in the front with the Harvester at the very back of the fleet. The Harvester is quite fast; make sure you have enough firepower to take out the Reapers before you get in range of the Harvester! The Barrage Harvester fleet only contains a single Harvester, but it has an extreme amount of firepower and health. Similar to the Barrage Hives, it projects a Stasis Field that impedes the movement of enemy ships within. *: Only applicable for Alien Decimations with 4 phases. Alien_Harvester_75-85-0.png|A capital class Alien ship with regenerative capabilities. Unknown Barrage Harvester 90-95.png|DEFENSE Pattern Harvester: A capital Unknown craft equipped with long range weapons and regenerative abilities. Unknown Barrage Harvester (Co-op) (90-100).png|DEFENSE Pattern Harvester: A capital Unknown craft equipped with long range weapons and regenerative abilities. Unknown Reaper Harvester 90 - 100.png|STRIKER Pattern Harvester: A capital Unknown craft equipped with rapid engines and regenerative abilities. Unknown Reaper Harvester (Co-op) (90-100).png|STRIKER Pattern Harvester: A capital Unknown craft equipped with rapid engines and regenerative abilities. Trivia *This is the first event to feature several phases. *This is the first sector-wide event. *This is the first event to feature the Alien Harvester. *This event now only features Aliens, as opposed to previous iterations which also featured the Demon Corps. Gallery Harvester_3.png|A Common Harvester battle at Phase 3. Video